best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"World" by Bee Gees
"World" is a psychedelic pop song from the Bee Gees' fourth studio album Horizontal, released in 1967 in the United Kingdom. Though it was a big hit in Europe, Atco Records did not issue it as a single in the United States, having just issued a third single from their album Bee Gees' 1st, "Holiday". Composition The song's lyrics question the singer's purpose in life. Recording The song's first recording session was on 3 October 1967 along with "With the Sun in My Eyes" and "Words". The song's last recording session was on 28 October 1967. "World" was originally planned as having no orchestra, so all four tracks were filled with the band, including some mellotron or organ played by Robin Gibb. When it was decided to add an orchestra, the four tracks containing the band were mixed to one track and the orchestra was added to the other track. The stereo mix suffered since the second tape had to play as mono until the end when the orchestra comes in on one side. Barry adds: "'World' is one of those things we came up with in the studio, Everyone just having fun and saying, 'Let's just do something!' you know". Vince Melouney recalls: "I had this idea to play the melody right up in the top register of the guitar behind the chorus". Lyrics Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday '' ''Living tomorrow, where in the world will I be tomorrow? How far am I able to see? Or am I needed here? '' ''Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday '' ''If I remember all of the things I have done I'd remember all of the times I've gone wrong Why do they keep me here? '' ''Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday Now, I found, that the world is round And of course it rains everyday Personnel * Barry Gibb – vocals, guitar * Robin Gibb – organ, vocals on fadeout * Maurice Gibb – bass, double-tracked piano, Mellotron * Vince Melouney – guitar * Colin Petersen – drums * Bill Shepherd – orchestral arrangement Why It Rocks'' # Great Mellotron playing from Maurice Gibb. # Unique lyrics which question the singer's purpose in life. # It is a good song that's not a disco song, which is the genre the Bee Gees are most associated with. Release In 1990, Bill Inglot synched up the two tape reels and made a new stereo mix for the ''Tales from the Brothers Gibb box set. Two mixes of the record were played to journalists at a press conference before its release. The released version is mainly the unorchestrated version but the orchestrated version is used from 2:39. The track features Robin on organ and Maurice on double-tracked piano. The vocals are mostly by Barry but Robin sings the chorus a few times prior to the tune's fadeout. AllMusic's Donald A. Guarisco described this song as "a thoroughly psychedelic ballad worthy of the Moody Blues' finest similar efforts". Cover Versions * Gregorian covered "World" on their album Masters of Chant Chapter IV. * In 2006, British singer Declan Galbraith covered the song as a bonus track for his album Thank You. Chart Performance Peak Positions Year-end Charts Videos The Bee Gees - World (Vjoew) • TopPop|The song's official music video, first shown on the Dutch television programme Vjoew on 3 December 1967. External Links Category:1960s Category:Bee Gees Category:Article stubs